Smaug
One of the last of the great Fire Drakes of Middle-Earth, the dragon known as Smaug was a horrifying sight for the free peoples who were unfortunate enough to encounter his fearsome visage. Infamous, not only for his cruelty and strength, but for his cunning and creative mind, Smaug often made careful plans that would only result in his personal gain, eventually culminating in his destructive invasion of the Misty Mountains, killing many of the Dwarves who lived there and stealing their countless treasures from them, making their mountain halls his home. Smaug spent most of his days after this invasion resting, basking in his newly begotten treasures. So long did he lay upon his bed of jewels and coins, the riches began to stick to his stomach- the soft, vulnerable area that was exploited to kill many of his kind. This armor was incredibly effective, allowing him to be neigh unstoppable when he did chose to take to the skies and terrorize the locals, including the Men of Dale. Smaug's many years of terrorizing was finally ended when a Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, joined a group of Dwarf survivors of his attack on the Misty Mountains, including prince Thorin Oakenshield, and guided by Gandalf. This group planned to take back the mountain, and their efforts awoke the fury of Smaug, who launched an attack on the nearby Laketown, where Bard the Bowman took advantage of a small gap in Smaug's armor, shooting a magic black arrow into the Dragon's chest. Left mad, but still fighting, the villagers mounted an attack on the fallen dragon, and while many died, Smaug eventually fell to another strike to the chest. Battle vs. Braxas (by El Alamein) The icy plains of Icaria are a desolate, snow-swept wasteland, and the human footsoldiers shiver as they trudge along, feet frostbitten and faces numb. The fierce wind howls audibly and batters into the infantrymen, masking the sound of the furious beating of wings. Over the horizon soars Braxas the dragon queen, hissing and dripping acid in sinister globs of saliva. The company of men shout and give orders, raising their muskets or rifles or bows and firing in fear, their scattered firing inefficient. Braxas dives downward through the air, past the projectiles, and spits a stream of acid, blanketing the soldiers below. The acid sears through their ragged clothes and burns into their skin, and as they cry in pain and gasp for breath, the noxious cloud kicked up leaves them to pass out and die on the barren tundra floor. Braxas flies through the freezing air, the chilling winds gliding along her sleek body as she gracefully curves through the air. Visibility is low, and a passing glance to the side reveals a blurry shadow of a massive creature flying by through the air. Braxas hesitates, roaring in her draconic language. Who goes there? The wind howls in reply. Braxas snorts in mild annoyance, and turns to continue her flight, when a harsh male voice responds in a fierce growl. A dragon. The Icarian queen whips around furiously at the imprudent behavior directed her way. Snarling, she poses one angry question: Fool! Have you any idea who I am? An enormous red fire drake - Smaug of Misty Mountain - barrels through the air and slams into Braxas in response. The dragon queen tumbles toward the ground, spreading her wings and soaring upward at the last second. To the death! Braxas roars. Indeed'.'' Smaug replies drily. He opens his mouth lazily, spitting flames that crackle in the cold air and light up the darkening sky. Braxas flies higher still, avoiding the initial blast, and responds with a stream of liquid acid flying from her maw. The acid catches Smaug's armored belly, and it drips along the gold seared to his body, slowly trickling off of him into the wind. The two dragons hover in the sky for a brief moment and lock eyes, Braxas' piercing yellow ones meeting Smaug's haughty gold ones. Smaug attempts to penetrate Braxas' mind in a hypnotizing glare, but Braxas throws her head angrily to the side and unleashes a piercing shriek, stunning Smaug. Braxas speeds downward toward Smaug as he tumbles toward the ground, spitting acid in rage. As Smaug recovers and looks up, the acid splashes onto his face, eating into one of his eyes and oozing down into his nostrils. The fire drake slams into the ground in pain, cracking the white ice and sending shards flying into the air. Braxas lands gracefully next to her writhing opponent and bends over, putting one venomous claw next to Smaug's neck. And now... Braxas whispers, die. She raises her arm to bring down the final blow, but Smaug's good eye snaps open and he rakes his claws across Braxas' midsection, drawing blood. Braxas recoils in fury and Smaug lunges foward, snapping his teeth. Fire jets out of his nostrils, stopping just short of the dragon queen. Braxas begins to salvivate, backing away from the advancing Smaug. As the fire dies down and Smaug goes to take a breath, Braxas spits her acid at her foe, the noxious poison splashing all around the ice and across Smaug's torso, doing little damage against his golden armor. Dirty tricks, dirty tricks... Smaug mutters to himself. Braxas shoots up into the air once more, the blood from her stomach wound still flowing freely. Smaug shakes his head and snorts hard to get the acid out of his nose before he, too, takes to the skies. Braxas is nowhere to be found. Where are you? Smaug roars, whipping his head around, looking through the storm. Snow flies into his face and he flinches. Before he can open his eyes, Braxas flies through the snow and bites hard on Smaug's snout, her teeth penetrating deep through his flesh and nearly taking off the front part of his mouth. Her claws scratch viciously at his belly, trying desperately to find a weak spot - and the weak spot is found, the claws digging deep into the one unprotected spot in Smaug's armor. Smaug instinctively lets loose a blast of fire from his nose that goes through Braxas' mouth clamped over his nostrils and into her body. The Icarian queen's greatest mistake is her last as the fire scorches her insides, leaving her untouched exterior to slacken its grip on Smaug's snout and slide down his face before it plummets, lifeless and charred, to the icy ground below. Smaug hacks in pain and winces at the sound of the thud ''below as Braxas hits the tundra floor. Weakly, he makes a landing and looks hopelessly for shelter in the storm to try and deal with his wounds that are festering noxiously within him. Victorious, Smaug will not survive the night. Expert's Opinion Although Braxas' poisonous attacks were powerful, Smaug's larger size and armored underbelly allowed him to sustain the damage long enough to deal his slower, harder-hitting attacks against the dragon queen. This battle was nearly closed as a draw, but Smaug's physical strength in a close-quarters fight was the final deciding factor that led to his victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Last Dragonborn (by Thundrtri) The Dragonborn walks up to the looming entrance to the dwarf's castle. The giant, burnt gate framing the champion of Skyrim's muscular and armored body. His sword in one hand, axe in the other. He begins to walk forward, into the castle. His mind, set on a lone goal. A goal, no one man could accomplish. But he was not one man. He was the dragonborn. Slayer of dragons, destroyer of Alduin and his army. He knew of the beast that lay within the castle. Shrouded in a cloak of golden coins, in a forever slumber, lying in wait for an opponent brave enough, strong enough, smart enough, to face him. The great fire drake from the North, destroyer of the dwarfs and plunderer of Thror. The great, and powerful, Smaug. A dragon so powerful, so mighty, it is said a single wing beat can flatten a forest. A dragon that took from the mighty and kept its rewards for itself. A dragon that did not--for one moment--phase the Dragonborn. Dovahkiin walks into the great castle of the dwarfs. Elaborate architecture surrounds him instantly, charred and blackened. He walks through arches and staircases, his weapons at the ready. His heart, pounding smoothly and calmyly. His footsteps, light and precise. Constantly aware of his surroundings, knowing the beast can appear anytime and anywhere. Teeth barred, eyes flaring, the dragon would emerge soon. He could hear it's heartbeat echoing in the halls of the castle. It was not the steady beat of a sleeping creature, but that of a creature on the prowl. Smaug knew he was here, he knew he was coming. ''Thud, thud, thud, CLANG!!! The dragon was close, he could feel it. Dovahkiin's grip tightens on his weapons. Raising them slightly, he heightens his senses. He observes the surroundings, he is in the center of the castle. Deep in its bowels, he stood, ready for battle. Life or death, he would destroy the beast, no matter the cost. Spotting a door at the far end of the hall, he runs towards it. The Dragonborn could feel the dragon's breath through the cracks in the eroded wooden door, even from several feet away. The Dragonborn readied his body, slowed his breathing, steadied his feet, and let out a blast of fire with the fire breath shout. The door instantly crippled as flames engulfed it and the stone walls beside it. Flames pour into the treasure room, a room as large as a small villiage. A room filled with treasures of all kinds, gold, silver, emeralds, diamonds, rubies, and a dragon that claimed it for itself. As the flames clear, through the smoke, emerges Smaug. Standing almost as tall as the massive room it stood in, crimson scales hardened like armor, teeth sharp as swords and a gentle spout of smoke flowing from its nostrils with each breath. The Dragonborn's shout appeared to have no effect on the beast what so ever. It was now Smaug's turn in this battle. His jaws spread open revealing a mouth full of teeth. Smaug's throat began to glow an orangey red. All of the sudden, flames begin to flow from the Dragon's mouth in a wide and hot blast. The Dragonborn lunges forward into the treasure room, falling into golden coins and glinting stones. Rattling fills his ears as he tumbles down a hill of precious treasure. As he lands on the bottom of the treasure mountain, he examines his body. A searing pain is sent through his leg and he looks down realizing that he had been burned on the foot. With clenched teeth and a bad burn on his leg, the Dragonborn stands, ready to fight. He had escaped the first assault by the great dragon with a burn on the leg, how would he fare against the second or thrid? Smaug swings his spiked tail like a flail at the Dragonborn's head. Ducking beneath the powerful attack Dovahkiin barely dodges it. The great and powerful Smaug turns around and opens its mouth once more. Dovahkiin cocks his shoulder back and whips his axe forward at the dragon. The blade catches Smaug across the right eye, partially blinding the dragon. Smaug winces slightly and roars, barring his razor sharp teeth once more. Dovahkiin charges at the great beast and leaps up. His blade cuts Smaug across his already injurred eye. Smaug roars out once more as Dovahkiin lands beside the dragon and picks up his axe that lay in a pile of gold. With both of his blades stained with the dragon's blood, he turned and faced the dragon as it turned to face Dovahkiin. Smaug's remaining eye flared up with hatred as he opened his mouth open and already beginning to spit flames. Dovahkiin's heart began to beat harder as he began to conjur the firestorm spell. Flames begin to shoot out from each warrior. Smaug stumbles backwards as flames begin to cross his body in malevolent patterns, burning his scales and wings. With a great flap of his wings, Smaug sends a blast of air at Dovahkiin. The Dragonborn is sent crashing against the treasure room's wall. Dovahkiin tumbles into the pile of treasure. His sword and axe slip from his reach and to the floor. Muscles tense and body aching, Dovahkiin stands and draws his bow from his back. He removes an arrow from the quiver and knocks it on the bowstring. Raising the bow and drawing its string back, he aims at Smaug's remaining eye. The Dragonborn's breathing slows as he releases the string and launcnhes the arrow forward. Smaug releases yet another breath of fire and incinerates the arrow in mid air. Dovahkiin knocks and draws a second arrow and launches it. This time, the arrow lodges itself in one of Smaug's wings. The arrow punctures the thin film of skin on his wings and snaps in half. Smaug flaps his wings, sending coins flying and launches forward, knocking himself and the Dragonborn through the stone wall. Dovahkiin tumbles across the floor like a rag doll. Yet again, the Dragonborn rises up of the ground. His dented iron armor caked with blood. His skin, blackened with bruises and burns, and tainted red with blood. Smaug stands over the hero of skyrim and raises his clawed foot. Dovahkiin whips out his banded shield and angles it as Smaug's claws come down upon him. The claws cut deep into the Dragonborn's shield, tearing it to ribbons. Tossing aside his shield, Dovahkiin darts beneath Smaug and barrels into the treasure room. He plunges down the hill of treasures and grabs his sword and axe. Smaug turns back to face his foe. "What do you propose to do?" Smaug asks, his nostrils flared and teeth shown, "you shall fall before me just as the others have fallen before you." Dovahkiin walks up to Smaug. Now only feet from the great dragon in front of him, the Dragonborn opens his mouth and lets out the powerful Fus Ro Dah shout. Blue circles of energy shoot from his mouth in an immensely powerful blast and slams into Smaug. The almighty dragon is knocked from his feet and sent crashing through a stone wall. He tumbles and rolls through a second, rocks and stones beating him and battering him. Smaug rolls for one last time, his body twisting and quivering. Dovahkiin follows the path of destruction caused by his shout. Smaug shakes off the stones and dust that covers his body. Just as the mighty Smaug does so, Dovahkiin hurls his axe into the dragon's last eye. This time, the blade twists and spins within the dragon's eye, destroying his cornea and retina. Smaug bellows and lets out a spurt of flames. He shakes his head and the axe tumbles from his eye. Dovahkiin stands in the hole in the castle wall and looks upon his foe, his blade drawn at his side. Smaug roars and lunge sforward blindly, using only his sense of smell and hearing to trace his opponent. Dovahkiin dashes up to the dragon and immediately kicks out his legs in front of him as he reaches the dragon. Falling to his back, he slides below the dragon and, using the gaining momentum, lodges his blade hilt-deep in Smaug's under side. Smaug let's out an ear piercing bellow and sways to the side. Dovahkiin, now intending on finishing off the dragon, lets out a final shout. A second Fus Ro Dah. The dragon is sent spiraling upwards through the castle and out the top. Smaug's uncocious body drops to the ground from hundreds of feet in the air. The dragon crashes to the ground with a thud and keels over, lifeless and beaten. Dovahkiin stands and walks out of the castle, walking through halls and doorways before reaching the same gate in which he entered. Looking over the giant body of the dead fire drake, he rips his sword from the dragon's body, unleashing a fountain of thick, warm blood. Dovahkiin holds his sword up and wipes the blood stained blade off on the dragon's soft underbelly. Bruised and beaten, the Dragonborn stood...victorious. ''WINNER: DOVAHKIIN THE DRAGONBORN'' Expert's Opinion Dovahkiin was victorious primarily due to his experience fighting dragons just as if not more fearsome than Smaug, as well as had various weather-controlling magical powers that secured his victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sauron (by Sppople) On the slopes of the Lonely Mountain of Erebor, Sauron stood alongside 10 Orcs. They had come to the Mountain to, not tust to steal it's gold, but to take over it and use it as a fortress. They walked into the Mountain down to the Great Treasure Horde, and there lay Smaug, a great Dragon that had control over the Mountain. Smaug was asleep in his treasure, so Sauron had an advantage of killing him in his sleep. "Master?" An Orc asked to Sauron in black speech. Sauron turned to him. "Attack him!" Sauron ordered. Without hesatation, all of the Orcs yelled and charged at the sleeping Smaug, Armed to the teeth. However, Smaug was awoke by the yells of the Orcs. Smaug got up and roared. "You dare challange me!" Smaug growled. "Orcs kill him!" Sauron yelled. Smaug sent an Orc flying in a single swipe from his great bulking claws. Another Orc struck at his tough hide with a blade. "Die filth!" The Orc cursed. Smaug then struck the Orc with a crack of his tail. "Your blades cannot pierce me!" Smaug cackled. Two more shot arrows at Smaug, who shrugged them off of him. "And you're Morgul Arrows deliver little more than tickles!" Smaug informed, before grabbing one of the Archer Orcs with his mouth and throwing him into the other. The remaining six Orcs brought out their blades and charged. Smaug gave a sinister smerk. "And My breath is your death!" Smaug let out a powerful jet of fire from his jaws, straight at the Orcs. "Fire!" The Orcs cried out. The Fire hit them and killed them all. Smaug turned to Sauron and sneered. "And then there were two!" Smaug grinned. Sauron was not in the slightest nervous. He brought out his Great Mace and prepared for battle. "Your mine, you beast!" Sauron bellowed. Smaug blasted a stream of Fire at Sauron. Sauron merely walked through it without pain to Smaug's astonishment. "You pester me!" Sauron arrogantly smerked. Sauron charged to Smaug, mace in his hand. Smaug charged with his sharp claws and strong tail and they met. Sauron struck Smaug with his mace, sending the fire drake across the Treasure Horde until he hit a strong Dwarven wall and fell down. Smaug grumbled to his feet. "You dare strike me!" Smaug boomed. Sauron then used telekenesis to smash Smaug into the top of the hall room. Sauron then used it to throw Smaug into another wall, before letting him drop. Hurt, but not mortally, Smaug got to his feet. "Alright" Smaug roared. "To the death!" Sauron ran at Smaug with his mace. But Smaug flew through the Hall with his strong wings and with his claw, he swiped Sauron, sending the Dark Lord sprawling across the Stony Floor. Smaug then struck Sauron with his tail, sending Sauron flying across the room into a wall. "My tail is as long as a tree is tall, and hit with a force more than a thunderbolt can bring" Smaug laughed. "Your Mace with a tough hit and control over objects and others without touch pales in comparison to my deathly breath, impenetrable hide and Hook like Claws! What else do you have to bring to this battle?" Sauron gave a villainous grin from inside his Helmet. "My Dark Sorcery!" Sauron replied, and without word, he blasted Dark spiritual energy at Smaug. Smaug was sent tumbling through the air, by the immense power of Sauron's Dark Magic. Smaug smashed through the wall and stone of the hall, landing outside of the Lonely Mountain of Erebor. Smaug got up as Sauron came out of the Mountain and faced Smaug. "You fool!" Sauron spoke. "Accept your defeat, Accept your Doom!". Smaug took flight. Smaug flew towards Sauron, and chomped down on him with his giant jaws. Sauron screamed in pain. Smaug then flew up into the sky with Sauron in his jaws. With his Great Mace, Sauron smashed Smaug in the face twice, in attempt of having the Dragon open his mouth. Instead, Smaug crashed into the mountain yet continued to fly. Sauron struck once more, and Smaug growled in agony and pain. He threw Sauron into the Mountain where he hit the Stony slope and stumbled down it. Smaug them fell down and crashed into the Mountain, before falling to the Ground below. After stumbling down the Mountain, Sauron got up and strolled to Smaug. Smaug got up. "Go on Lord Sauron" Smaug said to Sauron. "Show me your true power...and I shall show you mine!" Smaug blasted an incredibly powerful jet of fire, making Sauron merely stumble back. Smaug then smacked Sauron with his strong hand, sending the Dark Lord to the Floor. Sauron then struck Smaug in the face with his mace twice, before uppercutting him with his Mace, sending Smaug to the floor. Sauron then brought out a Black Arrow. Smaug wasn't too suprised. "You brought one?" Smaug said. "Indeed. You are Cunning, and a Master Planner. You would obviously be prepared." Sauron nodded. "We have alot in common, Dark Lord of Mordor" Smaug concidered. "How would you consider an alliance? I will take control of Erebor and it's riches, yet it is at the command of you and Mordor. I will fight for you, if you but leave me to keep my treasure and my riches, and bring me more riches from the kingdoms you conquer! I am the last Fire Drake of the Third Age. The Last Dragon of Middle Earth! You would benefit very promisingly, if you had me as your soldier! What say you my Lord Sauron the Cruel and Nameless Necromancer?" Sauron paused for half a minute, and then turned and said, "I say... Die!". Smaug growled. "So be it! If you will not be my ally...YOU WILL BURN!" Smaug opened his mouth to blast even more fire than before, but whilst it was open, Sauron threw his Black Arrow into Smaug's mouth and down his throat. Smaug screamed and gaged and coughed. "Bleed!" Sauron chuckled. Smaug then dropped to the ground like a stone. Smaug the Tyrannical, Smaug the Stupendous, Smaug the Last Great Dragon of Middle Earth...had fallen to the Dark Powers of Dark Lord Sauron. Experts Opinion Despite Smaug's great size, strength and Durable hide, Sauron's Dark Magic, Powerful Weaponry and Great Intelligence ultimately triumphed over Smaug. Sauron was immune to Smaug's fire as Sauron has control over fire and had adapted to it. His Magic was too much for Smaug to battle and due to Sauron being a brilliant stratagist, and how powerful his Army and Realm is, it was very likely that Sauron would bring a Black Arrow if he was to face Smaug. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs. Dragon Slayer Ornstein (by Otomos) Within the Lonely Mountain, the powerful and terrifying Smaug rests upon his horde of treasures. He lied under a blanket of gold and jewels, bathing in the spoils he took after slaughtering the Dwarves that previously inhabited his current domain. He lied there, unchallenged and undisturbed. That is, until he heard the clanking of armored footsteps. Smaug raised his head, shifting the treasures until they fell from atop his body. His full, fearsome appearance was revealed as he turned his head to face the fool who dared intrude his home. Smaug saw something curious-looking, something he had never seen before. A knight wearing golden armor, his helm resembling that of a lion's visage. A red plume swayed in the back of his helm, as he stepped down from the stair. A tall cross-spear could be seen within the knight's grasp. Smaug watched as the knight step foot onto the almost immeasurably large pile of treasure that made up the battlefield-to-be. The golden knight, Ornstein, stopped and looked to view the dragon's entire body. In his eyes, it was nothing new to him. Just another dragon for him to add to his trophy room back in Anor Londo's Cathedral. That's not to say that he would be cocky in the event to come. He knew full well how dangerous a dragon can be. He would face this beast with the best of his abilities. Smaug roared, his fury shaking the ground on which both of them stood. Ornstein took it as a sign that the dragon would attack. He was correct, for Smaug inhaled deeply, and let out from his own mouth, powerful flames with heat intense enough to melt a wide variety of metal. Ornstein evaded the flames, dashing away from them as if he was gliding across the floor. the Dragon Slayer's speed surprised Smaug, he had not seen any human or elf that could move like that. The golden knight evaded the flames until the dragon stopped, and then proceeded to close the distance between his spear and the fire drake's hide. Smaug had little time to react to Ornstein's charge, but react he did, blocking the spear's blade with one of his front legs. He had managed to prevent any sort of attack on his belly, but he did not expect the knight's spear to penetrate. The wound stung, but now the knight was stuck, and he could kill the man with ease...or so he thought. Ornstein gripped the lodged spear tightly, and began to charge it with electricity. The power of lightning flowed throughout the weapon, and began to shock the dragon from within the wound it had created. Smaug roared in pain, as the electricity began to hurt him. The Dragon flailed, until the cross spear was unlodged, and both it and the Dragon Slayer was sent flying to another staircase. Smaug took a moment to recover from the attack, which also gave Ornstein enough time to recover from being thrown by the dragon. Smaug became furious, and stretched out his wings. He took flight, destroying anything that got in his way. Ornstein saw that the Dragon was attempting to gain the advantage by staying in the air, away from the reach of his Spear. He gave chase, running as quickly as he could around the ruins that once housed Dwarves. He was forced to take a more defenisve approach, always dashing away and evading Smaug's claws and fire as the dragon flew by. Both the dragon and the knight quickly grew tired of the situation that the other persisted to maintain. The two managed to face each other once more. For a moment, the two seemed to simply stay where they were. Smaug in the air, Ornstein on the ruins of the Dwarven city within the ruins. In reality, both were waiting in anticipation tfor the other to act. Smaug, in a bit of impatience, used his claws to surround Ornstein, cutting off whatever escape the knight would have had. The Great Fire Drake inhaled, a sort of grin appearing on his face the moment before. As the dragon opened its mouth, Ornstein found his chance. He thrust his spear toward the Dragon's gullet. From it, a bolt of electricity shot out. It hit its mark and shocked Smaug enough to cause him to fall from where he once flew, his flame spewing from his mouth as he descended back onto the treasures. Ornstein made it back to the original battlefield, and beheld the sight of the mighty Smaug's unmoving body. Smoke exitted from the dragon's mouth. It seemed that the dragon was finally dead. Ornstein was unsure. He had faced many dragons and drakes, and he knew that they were intelligent and crafty. Ornstein would not take any chances, he charged his spear with the power of lightining once more, and dashed towards Smaug's body, intending to stab into the dragon's belly. He was met with the swinging of the dragon's tail. Ornstein was bashed away. and soon trapped between the Fire Drake's claws. With what seemed like a chuckle, Smaug's eyes met with with the Dragon Slayer's... Within the Lonely Mountain, lies an immeasurable amount of wealth. Among the treasures held within, there is a set of golden armor, fashioned to resemble a lion, and a very unique spear beside it. '''WINNER: Smaug Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Durin's Bane (by Cosmo6252) TBW Winner: Smaug Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Dictators Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Giants Category:Lord of the Rings Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors